Family
by TackaTacka
Summary: Set after the end of the story, Ewon and Mookyul get a visit from someone they never expected - Ewon's sister. Rated M for a reason, just sayin'...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ewon stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, having been pushed by the ever hungry Mookyul.

"But Mookyul, I have college tomorrow," Ewon complained, scrambling up the bed in a futile effort to escape his lover, who was already crawling across the bed towards him.

"You've got school for the next four days, I can't wait that long," Mookyul growled in response.

"That's because it's only Monday, it hasn't even been a whole day yet!" Ewon yelled, frustrated by his never-sated lover. Couldn't he keep it in his pants for more than a day?

"Exactly," Mookyul replied, as if this proved a point, "An entire twenty four hours is far too long for me to have to wait for you."

Ewon took a breath to yell back some abusive response, but the words died on his lips as Mookyul sat back and unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it dismissively off the bed. No matter how opposed he was to the idea of another rough night, he couldn't help but react to the sight of that magnificent body.

Mookyul took one look at Ewon's face as they scanned his body eagerly and smirked – he'd won. Then again, in the end he always did. He continued to strip, watching the hunger in Ewon's eyes grow, though he insisted vehemently that this wasn't what he wanted. Whatever, he knew deep down that his fox was just as hungry as he was.

"Come here little fox," he murmured in a velvety voice, now completely exposed.

Ewon muttered to himself, looking disgruntled, but did as he was told, shuffling reluctantly towards his naked lover. In the end, he just couldn't resist him.

Mookyul gave a wicked grin as a reached forward and pulled Ewon into a fiery kiss, extracting a moan from him as he bit down on his lower lip. He hands snaked up underneath the hem of his shirt and quickly removed the material, leaving Ewon's chest exposed. This made it much easier for him to ravage his neck and collarbone, biting and sucking whilst Ewon squirmed beneath him.

"D-don't," Ewon gasped, "you'll l-leave – _ahh_! – marks!"

"Good," Mookyul growled, "then everyone will know that this little fox is _mine_."

Ewon was about to reply rather sharply that everyone was already very well aware of this fact when Mookyul's hand, which has managed to wiggle its way into his pants whilst they were talking, began to caress him, wiping all coherent thoughts from his head.

Mookyul took full advantage of the situation, removing the rest of Ewon's clothes whilst he was distracted by his expert touch. It wasn't that often that he gave Ewon a hand job; he much preferred to use his mouth, but this way he could see his facial expression, and that more than made up for it.

"Hnnn, ahn," Ewon moaned, unable to contain is voice. He hadn't know that just a hand could feel so good.

Mookyul watched with a smirk, getting hard just looking at Ewon's writhing body, his eyes half closed in pleasure. God, fucking him was going to feel _so_ good. But, as tempting as it was to quit all the foreplay and just pound into him, he kept up the stroking diligently, touching him in all the sensitive places he knew best.

It wasn't long before Ewon was trembling with anticipation, pushed right to the edge by his lovers expert ministrations.

"M-Mookyul, st-stop, I'm g-going –_ahha_ ― to…"

Mookyul smiled and leaned it close to Ewon's ear. "Go on then," he whispered.

The sensual sound was enough to push Ewon over the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came in Mookyul's hand. Mookyul almost growled as he watched Ewon's face, so hard he was half-convinced he could come just watching his lover. But that wouldn't be much fun, would it?

Instead, his sticky fingers moved further down, pressing against his entrance. This was going to make an interesting lubricant. But Ewon didn't protest as the slippery fingers slid inside of him, preparing him for what was to come. However, that wasn't Mookyul's only aim; it didn't take him long to find that sweet spot inside of him, and have his little fox crying out once more.

"Oh god you're sexy," Mookyul murmured between nibbles at Ewon's neck and collarbone. "Why can't I just devour you completely? I don't want to share you…" He removed his two fingers, and Ewon gave an involuntary whimper at the sudden emptiness. "Oh well," Mookyul continued, "I guess I'll just have to make do with this substitute." And with that he buried himself in his lover to the hilt in one thrust.

Ewon screamed, half in pleasure and half in pain. And, to be honest, the pain only intensified the pleasure. Mookyul continued to drive himself into his lover, not even trying to contain himself, yet managing to hit his sensitive spot every time. Mookyul pulled him even closer, clawing at Ewon's back and biting his neck simultaneously.

"Nah, uh, t-too much," Ewon cried, not quite able to handle bites and scratches at the same time.

Mookyul, not wanting to give up any of his actions, decided instead to overrun the pain with pleasure. He reached down between them, returning his hand to Ewon's member, which was already fully hard again. He timed his strokes with his thrusts, which were growing progressively faster as he raced towards his climax. But he held back, not wanting to get there before his lover.

However, it didn't take long before Ewon was moaning loudly with each thrust, getting close to the edge himself though it was his second time that night. How was it that this man could make his body react like this, even when he knew he'd regret it in the morning?

"I-I'm c-c-com-" Ewon didn't even get to finish his sentence before he came again, and it felt just as good the second time around. As he came his muscles tensed, and the extra pressure pushed Mookyul over the edge. They rode the waves of pleasure together, Ewon screaming and Mookyul biting even harder, only just stopping himself from breaking the skin.

Another moment or two and it was all over, the two of them collapsing onto the bed in a heap. Mookyul was quick to trap Ewon in his arms, pulling him close against his chest so he couldn't escape and burying his head in his hair.

"I love you my little fox," Mookyul murmured, glad that Ewon wasn't trying to get away.

Ewon had in fact thought about it for a moment, but decided that there wasn't much point. Besides, he wasn't exactly uncomfortable where he was.

"Yeah, I know," Ewon muttered, and, though he would never say it out loud, the words _I love you too_ were in fact the first thing that came into his head.

However, less than ten minutes later, just as the two of them were starting to drift off to sleep, they were abruptly woken by the doorbell. Mookyul looked over at the alarm clock – it was just past midnight.

"Who the hell is coming over the house so bloody late," Mookyul muttered, irritated. Ewon started to move, but Mookyul put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Don't move that gorgeous arse from this bed until I get back, okay?" With that Mookyul rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and dragged himself to the front door, muttering under his breath the whole way.

"What on earth do you wa…" Mookyul had flung the door open and started yelling at the same time, only to trail off when he saw who was standing there. It was a girl, a few years younger than Ewon at a guess, and she was looking rather disheveled and frightened.

"Umm…can I help you?" asked Mookyul after a second, thrown off by her appearance.

"I-I'm looking for the residence of Ewon Jung, would this be it?"

"Perhaps. What's it to you?" he asked, sounding slightly suspicious now. If this was some possessive ex-girlfriend from a long time ago, he was going to be really pissed.

"I would really like to speak with him. You see, I'm his―,"

"Mookyul?" a voice questioned from behind him, causing the girl to stop. "What's going on, who's she?" It was Ewon, standing in the entrance to the living room in nothing but boxers. He had heard voices, and curiously come to find out what was happening.

Mookyul turned to face his lover, looking a little annoyed. "Hey, I thought I told you not to―,"

"Ewon?" asked the girl, sounding almost disbelieving as she interrupted Mookyul, "Ewon Jung?"

"Yeah," Ewon answered uncertainly; he'd never seen this girl before in his life.

Before either man had time to react, the girl ran straight into the house and wrapped her arms firmly around Ewon, clinging to him in a desperate hug.

Ewon stumbled, shocked by her actions, before awkwardly wrapping one arm around her shoulder, completely baffled but feeling mean if he didn't do something. However, this only lasted long enough for Mookyul to get over the shock, before he came marching over and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her firmly away.

"Look, I don't know who you are," Mookyul began angrily, "or what you were to him before, but if you think you can just waltz back into his life and―,"

The girl's eyes widened as she caught Mookyul's meaning. "No, no, no," she said quickly, shaking her head and putting her hands up defensively, "it's not like that at all. My name is Dae Jung, I'm Ewon's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For one very long moment, everyone was silent, struggling to process this new piece of information.

"His…sister?" Mookyul eventually asked, finding his voice again. Dae just nodded. "Alright…so, what are you doing here?"

Dae looked down, trying to hold back the tears. "I had a fight with my parents. They want me go to the Christian college my dad preaches at, but I don't want to. There's a really good science university here in the city, and I want to go there. I keep telling them I want to study science and that I have no interest in their religion, but they won't listen. And tonight's fight was so bad I told them I'd go and live in the city without them, and stormed out the house. But I didn't know where to go from there, so I looked Ewon up and came here."

"How did you know about me?" Ewon asked in barely a whisper, speaking for the first time. He'd been sure his parents would never speak about him any more.

Dae turned her attention to her new found brother. "I was in the attic one day, looking for a baby photo of me for school, when I found a photo album full of photos of a small boy. When I asked my parents, they said he was their son, but that he'd run away at a very young age, and they didn't know what had happened to him. They said it hurt them, that's why they never spoke of him. Why did you leave brother?"

Ewon said nothing, unsure of how to answer. He wanted to tell her the truth, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin her opinion of her parents. However, after a few seconds, Mookyul made the decision for him.

"Left?" he scoffed, "You're parents are liars; he didn't leave, he was abandoned in an old house in the woods, because they didn't want him. Their marriage couldn't be blessed if they'd already had a child, so they decided to ditch him and pretend the whole thing never happened. He almost died! So don't you dare blame him for what happened."

Dae's eyes went wide with horror. "Is that true?" she whispered, looking directly at Ewon. Ewon looked from the floor to her, and the sad expression in his eyes said it all. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "Don't think badly of them; what's done is done, and they still love you. Come on, it's late, you can stay in the guest room for tonight." Ewon's mind was reeling, struggling to deal with this, and he really just wanted to go to bed and forget about the whole thing for just a minute

Dae wanted to know more, but she wasn't stupid; she knew her intrusion had been a big shock to her brother and his friend, and that they were probably very tired. She'd ask more in the morning. So she simply nodded and said thank you, letting Ewon lead her to the guest room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," said Ewon, leaving the girl in the room for just a moment. Dae looked around the room – it was large, with a double bed, a built in robe and an en suite. This was just the guest room? She wondered what her brother did that meant he had so much money. Or maybe it was his friend's; Mookyul, her brother had called him. He was certainly good looking. Wouldn't it be awkward for her brother when he brought girl's home? Or maybe Ewon had a girlfriend of his own.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ewon returned with a t-shirt and toothbrush.

"Something to sleep in," he explained as he tossed the shirt to her, and then put the toothbrush in the bathroom. "If you need anything, just come and knock on my door, it's the first door on the left as you walk down the hallway."

Dae nodded appreciatively. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Ewon replied with a small smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Dae, and with that Ewon left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dae got changed and brushed her teeth before settling into the bed. It was very comfortable, and she'd had a long, stressful night; she was asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile, Ewon walked back to their bedroom to find Mookyul laying under the covers, propped up on one elbow. Ewon went to crawl into bed next to him, but Mookyul put up a hand to stop him.

"Strip," demanded Mookyul.

Ewon just rolled his eyes. "Mookyul, it's one o'clock in the morning, and we have a guest in the other room. We are _not_ doing it again."

"I thought you'd say that," said Mookyul with a sigh, "but that's not actually where I was going. You were sleeping naked before the interruption, and I don't expect that to change."

"Fine," Ewon sighed exasperatedly, and removed the lose boxers before crawling into the bed.

For just a moment, Mookyul considered doing what he wanted anyway, despite what he'd just said. But for once, they expression on Ewon's face was enough to stop him. His lover looked completely bewildered by the last twenty minutes, which was to be expected, but there was something else. It seemed as if the distress from his past had been dragged up again, too close for his eyes to hide, even in the dim light. The man looked almost ready to burst into tears. So instead, Mookyul just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, his chest pressing against Ewon's back. And Ewon, far from pulling away, rolled over and wrapped his arms around him too, pulling himself even closer and resting his head against Mookyul's chest. Neither felt the need to speak, the comforting contact spoke legions for itself. So they just lay there, eventually falling asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dae sat bolt upright in bed, gasping as her mind pulled itself from her nightmare. She looked around the unfamiliar room, feeling disorientated for a moment, until the memories of the previous day came flooding back. Lying back on the bed, she brushed her long chestnut hair out of her eyes and tried closing them again, hoping sleep would come. However, every time she did she felt frightened again. She couldn't even remember what her nightmare had been about; only that it had ended in her falling a very long way.

There was just a hint of light beginning to creep in around the edge of the curtains, and Dae wondered what the time was. She picked her mobile phone up of the bedside table and turned it on for the first time since she'd left the house. It was half past six, and she had 8 text messages and 13 missed calls from her mother. A minute later and the phone was off; she hoped her mother was worried, it served her right.

But that didn't solve Dae's dilemma of what to do now. She doubted she'd get any more sleep. For a moment she considered waking up Ewon; after all, he had said to come and get him if she needed anything, and she felt like having company. However, it was still really early in the morning, and she didn't want to wake him up.

She lasted a whole half hour until she could stand the boredom no longer. Surely Ewon would be getting up soon anyway, to attend colleague or his job or whatever it was he did with his life. So she got out of bed and felt her way through the dark room. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light now flooding the corridor, she crept down the hallway until she found the first door on the left. That was what Ewon had said, wasn't it? After all, it'd be pretty embarrassing if she woke up his room mate instead. Despite her slight doubt, she felt confident enough to knock on the door.

There was no answer. She knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no answer. _Hmm,_ she thought, _he must be a heavy sleeper_. So she opened the door and took a few steps into the blackness. It was so dark, she could barely see the bed properly, but she whispered in that general direction.

"Ewon? Ewon, I'm really sorr…" she trailed off as her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she was able to see the scene before her properly. Her brother was lying on his side, shirtless, with the sheet sitting just below his hip bones, low enough to show that his bottom half was no more covered than the top. But what had made her stop was the fact that his roommate was also in the bed, just as naked, with his arms wrapped around Ewon in what could only be described as a lover's embrace.

Dae paused for a moment, too shocked to turn and leave the room like she probably should have. After a moment Mookyul began to stir, the light from the door shining on his face. He dragged his eyes open and looked over at the door, ready to kill the source of light which had interrupted his sleep.

"What," he growled at the figure in the doorway, his sleepy mind vaguely remembering that they had had someone stay over the night before.

"I-I'm sorry," Dae stuttered once she managed to find her voice, "I m-meant to wake up E-Ewon, I didn't realise…" she trailed off, not really sure how to finish the sentence. After all, she wasn't entirely sure what she was witnessing.

At the sound of her voice, a dim light went off in Mookyul's brain – it was Ewon's sister. That was a shame; he guessed he probably couldn't kill her then.

"He'll be up in half an hour. Take whatever you want from the kitchen, just shut the bloody door and don't make a sound," Mookyul snarled before returning his head to the pillow.

Dae nodded fervently and quickly closed the door, careful not to bang it shut.

Ewon's eyes fluttered open, his conscious mind finally stirring at the noises around him.

"What was that," Ewon murmured, lifting his head to look at Mookyul.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Mookyul replied, pulling his warm body close.

Ewon gave a mental shrug and closed his eyes, too tired to really care as he swiftly began to fall asleep again, his head buried against Mookyul's chest.

Meanwhile, Dae was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, trying to absorb this new piece of information. Her brother was…gay? And Mookyul…that made Mookyul more than just a roommate. It was a shocking conclusion, but the only one she could come up with. So what now? She supposed it didn't bother her _too_ much. On the one hand, she had her parents' voice screaming in her head that it was wrong. Then again, she'd stopped listening to them a long time ago, and her brother had taken her in without any warning, without even really knowing who she was, simply because she had nowhere else to go. Surely that meant he wasn't a bad person, and, in the end, that was all that mattered, wasn't it? Yes, yes that was more important than who he decided to have a relationship with, she decided, her rational mind beginning to kick in as the shock started to wear off.

So that just left her with the awkward question of how to react when they got up. Should she say something, tell her brother that she didn't mind, or say nothing at all. Did Ewon even know that she knew; after all, it seemed like he'd slept through her earlier visit. Although surely Mookyul would tell him, right? She thought he would, that seemed logical to her, but she couldn't be entirely sure; after all, she didn't actually know him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her growling stomach – she'd walked out the house without dinner the night before. Remembering that Mookyul has said she could help herself to the kitchen, she decided to make a hot breakfast for the three of them. Perhaps this could be her apology for waking him up; he'd seemed really angry that she had. So she got up off the couch to cook, trying to pretend that nothing was going to happen.

Half an hour later, and the delicious smell of pancakes began to creep into the bedroom, rousing Ewon from sleep. He clung to Mookyul for a moment, who was already awake judging by the way he was stroking his hair, not wanting to wake up. However, something was gradually stirring in his still sleepy mind. Mookyul was still in bed with him, so who…who was cooking?

"Dae!" Ewon exclaimed, sitting bolt upright as memories of the night before came flooding back. He sprung out of bed, looking around frantically to try and locate where his pyjamas had ended up the night before.

"They're on the chair by the door," said Mookyul lazily, disappointed that his lover had left the bed so quickly, but now enjoying the view.

"We have a guest here, get up and get dressed," Ewon snapped, unusually bossy. It surprised Mookyul a little, but he did what he was told, locating his boxers on the floor near the foot of the bed before covering himself with a silk dressing gown.

Finally half-descent, Ewon burst from the room and made for the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly to his sister, who was standing at the bench putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate. She looked up and blushed, unable to remove the earlier memories from her head at the sight of his face.

Ewon frowned slightly and cocked his head to one side, confused. What was her problem?

"Oh, by the way," began Mookyul as he made a sleepy entrance into the kitchen, "your sister walked in on us whilst we were sleeping this morning. Secret's out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ewon felt the blood drain from his face as he looked between his lover and his sister, his mouth open but unable to form any words. He knew what his parents were like, knew what kind of household Dae would have been raised in, and figured this didn't bode well.

Dae watched as Ewon paled and, imagining what sort of thoughts were running through his head, was quick to reassure him.

"No, no, don't worry, I don't care," she said quickly, "I mean, I thought it was a little weird, you know, at first, but it doesn't really affect me one way or the other, you like who you like I suppose, you can't really choo…" she trailed off, her rambling stopped by the gentle smile on Ewon's face.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "I'm glad you could make your own decision."

Mookyul looked at the expression on Ewon's face, and his opinion of his lover's sister rose. He hadn't been very fond of her at first, interrupting their night and bringing back unpleasant memories for his little fox, but maybe if she could make him smile like that she wasn't so bad…as long as she didn't do it too often. After all, he was the one who was supposed to make his love happy, not anyone else.

Ewon looked at the pancakes sitting on the table, and then up to the clock, the stress of moments ago replaced with another.

"As delicious as breakfast looks, I might have to skip it," he said, running his hands through his hair, "or I'm going to be late for college." With that he turned to the bedroom to get dressed, no time for a shower. Or at least he would have, if Mookyul hadn't grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere," Mookyul stated flatly, "I've got important business to attend to, and you're staying with your sister."

"But Mookyul I've already missed four days in the past two weeks," Ewon complained. "If I miss much more I'm going to fall behind. Me passing my subjects is important too you know."

"Not really," Mookyul purred, "I have no problem with you staying here and letting me look after you."

Ewon pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying not to blush. Had Mookyul forgotten Dae was still standing _right__there_.

"Fine," Ewon sighed sharply, worried the conversation would get more embarrassing if he continued to protest, "but today only. No matter what I am going in tomorrow."

Satisfied, Mookyul sat down and helped himself to breakfast.

Half an hour later, Mookyul was walking out the door, warning Dae that if any harm of any kind came to her brother, he would hold her personally responsible.

"And remember, hands off!" was the last thing he'd growled at her.

"Mookyul she's my sister!" Ewon had exclaimed in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

"Yes, but you're too desirable for your own good," Mookyul had whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe and then walking out the door, leaving Ewon gritting his teeth.

"Sorry about him," Ewon said curtly after Mookyul had closed the door, "he's a little…" he trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Possessive?" suggested Dae, a small smile on her lips. The relationship was a little strange, but amusing nonetheless.

"Sure, we'll go with that," replied Ewon, though he would have preferred something a bit harsher.

…

A few hours later, Ewon found himself and the university his sister had mentioned the night before. He'd figured that she might as well take a tour whilst she was here. The university had seemed a little reluctant to conduct a personal tour at such late notice, but mention of Mookyul and his contacts had quickly gotten them on side.

This had made Dae rather curious about her brother's lover; she'd heard snippets of the conversation, and wondered what made him so powerful.

"So, what does Mookyul do?" she asked casually as they walked the corridors, their guide a few paces ahead of them.

"He owns a…credit business," Ewon replied warily. He didn't want to get her tied up in anything.

"A credit business?" Dae asked incredulously. Something wasn't right here.

Ewon paused for a moment. "It'd be best if you didn't ask too many questions. Trust me."

That just made Dae even more curious, but she nodded anyway. She didn't want to get involved in anything illegal, and this 'business' was sounding suspicious. So she dropped the subject, tuning back into their guide's discussion of the universities history.

Meanwhile, Mookyul was on the phone, having spent the better half of the morning obtaining the phone number of Dae's parents. He respected the fact that she wanted the freedom to do her own thing, but it was a problem she needed to sort out with her parents, not run away from. He didn't want her staying in his apartment for a long time and he definitely didn't want too much police involvement. Best to get this out of the way quickly so he could go back to having Ewon entirely to himself. So he left an anonymous tip telling them where she could be found. He expected they'd arrive by that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of them sat down to watch a movie after a late dinner, which had been courteously made by Dae. She was feeling a little guilty about barging in on her brother's life, and so was helping out wherever she could. The movie was nearly over when the doorbell rung. Ewon frowned, it was a little late for visitors, but got up to answer the door anyway…and froze in shock as he came face to face with his parents.

"Where's our baby girl?" the woman demanded, trying to sound firm and demanding but not quite able to keep the hysteria out of her voice.

Ewon just stared, still unable to speak. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream at them or break down into tears or simply slam the door in their face.

"Well? We had a tipoff that she was here, now what have you done with her?"

_A__tipoff?_ he thought, _who__would__possible__tip__them__…__Mookyul_. Anger flooded his system, momentarily clearing his head, and opened the door wider so their parents could see Dae and Mookyul sitting on the couch, Dae looking like a deer caught in headlights whilst Mookyul looked…slightly guilty.

The couple rushed over to her, holding her close.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" her mother asked, eyes glistening with tears of relief.

"I'm fine," she sighed, leaning into the hug. She was still angry at her parents, but had missed them all the same. "I chose to come here, it's not like I was kidnapped or something."

"What?" exclaimed her mother, "you came all this way and asked to stay in a stranger's apartment? Do you know how dangerous that it?"

Dae frowned. "Well, it's not like he's a complete random," she reasoned. Surely her mum recognised her own son.

"Do you know him?" her mum asked in confusion, looking back at the blonde haired young man. Something niggled at the very back of her mind as she looked at his face, but she couldn't for the life of her say what it was.

"I do now, and so do you," Dae said exasperatedly.

Her mum shook her head sadly, "Sorry honey, you must have got him mixed up with someone else."

That was the breaking point for Ewon. The sight of her had dragged up every bad memory, every tear, every hurt, every lonely night, every nightmare, and to know that the sight of him, her own son, had brought back _nothing_ for her, that she didn't even recognise her child's _face_ was too much for him to bear. He stormed out the room, unwilling to show this woman any of the pain she was responsible for, and a moment later everyone heard the bedroom door slam with an with an almighty bang.

Mookyul stared at the door for a moment before giving the older couple a glare so fierce they physically recoiled.

"You _bitch_," he spat, "How _dare_ you?" Her husband went to speak, to defend his wife, but another pointed glare quickly silenced him. "That is your _son_, though how such an amazing man was born from scum like you two I'll never understand." With that he turned to follow after Ewon.

He found the man sitting on the bed in the dark, knees up to his chest. The light from the open door provided was just enough to reflect off the tears tracks down his cheeks. Mookyul shut the door behind him and crawled across the bed to gather his lover in his arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ewon letting Mookyul's presence comfort and calm him. He was still annoyed that his lover had tipped them off, but he couldn't stay mad at him for long. The older man hardly ever listened to him and could be a gigantic pain, but moments like this made Ewon sure he could never live without him.

Ewon waited until he knew his voice would be steady before he spoke.

"They didn't even recognise me," he whispered. "I knew she didn't regret leaving me, but I didn't think she'd completely _forget_ me. All those years trying so hard, pushing myself to show them I could be something even without them…and they don't even recognise me. It comes to nothing."

"Don't say that," Mookyul replied fiercely, "It has _not_ been for nothing. You've become an amazing person, are becoming even more so, and if they're too dumb to appreciate that it's their loss. You can't give up just because of their stupidity, you should be moving forward for yourself. And if you can't do it for yourself then do it for me, not for them, they don't deserve it. They don't deserve you."

Ewon's only response was to hug Mookyul even tighter, breathing in his scent.

"Say it," Mookyul whispered in his ear, "say you'll keep doing your best for me."

Though Mookyul couldn't see it, a ghost of a smile flickered across Ewon's face. "I'll keep doing my best for you," he breathed, "Promise."

Mookyul pressed his lips against Ewon's, and for once the kiss was sweet and tender, as oppose to the usual fierce and dominating.

When they eventually pulled away for air, Mookyul ran his fingers through Ewon's hair and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Go have a shower and freshen up," he said, "then we'll tackle the pests in the living room."

Ewon nodded, no longer feeling like his emotions were overwhelming him, and headed out towards the bathroom.

He walked past the spare room on the way and was surprised to find his sister in there sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

She looked up at him in surprise, noting the read around his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't want to sit there and listen to the lecture I have coming. I am so sorry about everything, I didn't realise me leaving would lead to so much drama for you."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," he reassured her, "I'm just going to hop in the shower and then I'll speak to them."

Five minutes later Ewon was under a hot shower, the heat helping to further calm him. However, in his stressed state, he forgot to lock the door; after all, it wasn't something he usually had to worry about, with just him and Mookyul in the house. He'll never be sure if he regrets that moment or not…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mookyul had meant to be good, really he had. When he had kissed his little fox he had meant only to comfort, not to seduce. Nevertheless, the embrace, not to mention the thought of Ewon naked in the shower, lit the easily stirred fire in his belly. After all, it had been nearly a whole day. Besides, surely Ewon could benefit with the distraction. It didn't take long until he'd reasoned with himself and was creeping down the corridor to the bathroom.

Ewon didn't hear the bathroom door open or someone undressing over the sound of the water and his own thoughts, so when the shower door was opened and a pair of arms slid around his waist, he couldn't help but jump. The only thing which stopped him yelling in surprise was Mookyul's hand which was placed swiftly over his mouth.

"Relax," Mookyul purred in his ear, "it's just me. I thought you could use some cheering up."

Mookyul's hand moved from Ewon's mouth to slide down one side of his neck as he pressed his lips to the other, gently nipping and biting from his jawbone down to his collarbone.

For a moment Ewon's mind went completely blank, lost in the sensation of Mookyul's naked body against him, his mouth on his neck. However, it didn't take reality long to kick in.

"No, Mookyul, wait," he gasped as Mookyul's hands began to wander lower, "my sister and…"

"They don't have to know," Mookyul murmured, "come on, you're half hard already."

Ewon bit his lip but couldn't quite suppress the moan as Mookyul's hand began to caress him. But the sudden horrifying image of his someone walking in from the next room flashed across his mind. He panicked; it was the only way he could explain what he said next.

"Please Mookyul, stop, I'll do anything."

Mookyul froze instantly. "Anything?" he purred slyly.

Ewon regretted the words the instant they'd left his mouth. No one in their right mind would give Mookyul an open promise like that. But he was still panicky, and could only see one fast way out of the solution.

"Yes, anything. But later, once everyone's left and not when I'm supposed to be at colleague," he sighed, the words tasting bitter on the way out.

"Do you promise?" Mookyul asked, still frozen. He wasn't so happy about the time restraints, but oh the things he could do with the promise of anything…

There was a brief pause as Ewon desperately tried to find a last second way out of this. But he couldn't find one. "…yes."

Mookyul gave a smile which was in Ewon's opinion pure evil before unwinding his arms from Ewon and stepping out the shower.

"I'll hold you to that," were Mookyul's only words as he left the bathroom as stealthily as he had entered.

When Ewon stepped out the shower ten minutes later, he was perhaps even more worried than he had been when he'd gotten in. _One__thing__at__a__time_, he thought to himself, and the first problem he had to deal with were definitely his parents, if they even still deserved to be called that.

He walked down the corridor taking deep breaths, promising himself he wouldn't back down no matter what. Hearing footsteps, Mookyul left the bedroom to provide moral support to his love. And break a few noses if they made said love cry again.

The pair paused for a moment, listening to the conversation.

"…took me to see the university and it's amazing, exactly what I wanted." Ewon was a little surprised but glad to hear Dae's voice in the conversation; she had decided to confront this maturely on her own.

"Yes, but it's so far away," replied her mother. "It's not really the kind of place we wanted to send you," chipped in her father.

Ewon chose that moment to step into the conversation, Mookyul following him into the room.

"…Ewon…," Dae's mother - he couldn't think of her as his mother - began.

"Don't," Ewon said sharply, cutting her off, "I have absolutely no interest in whatever apology or excuse or argument you're about to give. I want to discuss Dae's future, that's all."

Dae's father wanted to say that Ewon didn't really deserve a say, but the glint in his companion's eye made him think twice. So instead he asked who this companion was.

"Mookyul," Ewon replied shortly. "Now, what are your objections to her studying here?"

"It's not really what we had planned for her," answered her father, though he looked at Dae as he spoke.

"I know dad, and I'm glad you care about me, but I'm not you. You have to let me do what's best for me. This is what's going to make me happy. And I don't want to be angry at you two because I didn't get to achieve my goals," Dae replied earnestly.

Ewon was impressed, his sister had obviously thought through her arguments beforehand.

"She has a good point," Ewon pointed out, "She's old enough to know now what's going to make her happy. It's not going to do her any harm, it'll be beneficial to her, so don't deny her that. You wouldn't want your daughter resenting you when she'd older." _Like__your__son__does_ he added in his head, though he was fairly sure everyone got the message.

Dae's mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Sweetie it's so far away, you'd have to live in the city. I don't know if we can afford that on top of the tuition fees."

Ewon saw an opportunity and struck. "We could pay for her accommodation," he volunteered. Both parents looked at him in shock. "Mookyul's company makes plenty of money, we'd be happy to chip in so she can go where she wants."

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Mookyul practically growled, furious that his love was audacious enough to assume he would just hand the money over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mookyul hissed once they were alone in the corridor.

"I want to her have this," Ewon replied firmly, "I won't let them wreck her life too. Besides, the alternative was to say she could stay in our spare room."

Mookyul paused for a moment, eyes widening slightly in horror. Ewon had played his trump card well.

"Fine," he sighed sharply, "but don't go assuming anything else."

Ewon just smiled sweetly and returned to the lounge room.

"It's all sorted, just find a place and we'll pay," Ewon told them.

Dae's mother nodded, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "Honey, I think we should let her give this a go," she said.

He still looked undecided, but eventually conceded to his daughter's and wife's wishes with a nod. He could negotiate Dae's church attendance whilst she was at uni when they got home.

"Thank you," Dae's mother said to Ewon and Mookyul, sounding sincere. She still couldn't comprehend why this man - she still could wrap her head around him being her son - wanted to help, but she was grateful.

Ewon simply have a terse nod. "There are no trains leaving this late, you can stay in the spare room for tonight," he said, wanting to end the conversation now Dae had got what she wanted. "There's a double bed in there and a roll out mattress in the wardrobe."

Dae's father's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "Huh. Did think this place was big enough to be a three bedroom apartment."

"It's not," Ewon stated simply, giving Mookyul an illicit grin which the older man was more than happy to return.

Dae's father looked at the pair for a minute as things fell into place before screwing his face up in disgust. "Eugh, figures you'd turn out to be one of _them_, I can't believe my innocent daughter had to stay with some depraved fagg-"

His sentence was cut short by Mookyul's fist hitting him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"How fucking dare you talk to Ewon like that! He's let you into our house, helped your daughter, given you a place to stay, offered your daughter accommodation money, and that's how you treat him? He should have slammed the door in your fucking face for what you've done to him. There's only one man in this room who was happy to abandon a child to die, and it isn't the 'faggots'," he spat the word in disgust, "Ewon's ten times the person you could _ever_ be!"

The only thing which stopped Mookyul from striking again was Ewon stepping in, urging him to lower his fists.

"He's not worth it," Ewon insisted, a pleading expression in his face. "Come on, let's just go to bed, they're leaving in the morning and then it's over."

Mookyul's expression was still murderous, but he lowered his fists, and Ewon took the opportunity to drag him to the bedroom. _Usually__it__'__s__the__other__way__around,_ he thought wryly to himself as they left the room. The last thing he saw was Dae shoot him an apologetic glance before she turn to scold her father.

As they lay down in bed Mookyul pulled Ewon close to his chest but, keeping his promise, made no further moves.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Ewon whispered into Mookyul's chest.

"I always will," Mookyul vowed, pressing his lips against the top of Ewon's head. "I love you."

The words _Love__you__too_ were the last conscious ones in Ewon's head before he closed his eyes and, exhausted by the evenings turn of events, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yeah, not even going to try and pretend there's any real story line to this chapter. The fic was written for a friend and this is what she wanted, so if you were waiting for a beautiful storyline ending, my apologies :P

Chapter 7

When Ewon woke at seven the next morning, it was to an emptier house and a note on the table.

_To Ewon and Mookyul_

_We'll have left by the time you read this, mum and dad didn't want any more confrontations and thought it was best this way. I just wanted to thank you for taking me in and for your generous offer. It means so much to me to be able to study here, and I hope to be able to visit sometime soon to tell you this in person. I also wanted to apologise for my parent's behaviour, especially my dad's. I hope you know I don't think that. Sorry for the trouble I caused, but I'm really glad I got to meet you both. I've left my mobile number at the bottom so we can hopefully organise a catch up under better circumstances._

_Thanks again,_

_ Dae_

_0105892374_

Ewon smiled to himself; though he wished he could have said good-bye to his sister in person, he was very glad to have avoided another meeting with his parents. He would contact her in a week or so once things had hopefully calmed down at her house.

That left Ewon with just one problem, his promise to Mookyul. He was extremely worried, but tried to put it out of his head for the moment; Mookyul had promised he could still go to colleague, and he planned on doing just that.

When he arrived home that night, he found Mookyul sitting patiently on the couch, a predatory grin on his face.

"Bedroom. Now." Mookyul commanded, not even bothering with the pleasantries. Ewon swallowed and followed Mookyul down the hall, his stomach twisted up in knots.

Fifteen minutes later Ewon sat near the head of the bed in nothing but his underwear, face flushed though they had done nothing. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to do this! But Mookyul had been true to his word, not laying a finger on him for the entire time his family had been there, which for him was some sort of record, and now he had to hold up his end of the bargain. An entire night where Mookyul could do whatever he wanted…He'd been prepared for something bad, but this hadn't even crossed his mind! However, he had made a promise, and it wasn't one he could break now even if he tried.

Mookyul gave a predatory grin as he hit record on the video camera set up just inside the doorway, where he had a clear shot of the whole room.

"Smile for the camera little fox," Mookyul teased. Ewon looked up from the bed to glare at his lover.

"Feisty, hmm?" he murmured to himself, and the camera, "This should be fun…"

Mookyul then strode towards the bed, removing his shirt as he did, and practically dived on top of Ewon, pushing him back against the bed. As Mookyul's lips pressed fiercely against his own, his first thought was to squirm away, to escape whilst he still had the chance. But he knew what he'd promised and, deep down, he knew what he wanted. So instead he opened his mouth, allowing his lover entrance, and moaned as their tongues entwined for the first time in days.

Mookyul eventually pulled away, dragging his teeth along Ewon's lower lip as he did, moving to nip at his collarbone.

"Ow!" Ewon exclaimed as Mookyul got carried away and bit too hard, "God, why do you have to bite?"

"It's your own fault," Mookyul explained between bites, "if you weren't so sexy that I wanted to just eat you up and hide you inside me…" he trailed off, distracted by the gorgeous body in front of him. Though Mookyul didn't show it so obviously, he actually found Ewon just as sexy and distracting as Ewon found him.

Ewon couldn't help but close his eyes and moan at the feeling of Mookyul's teeth and tongue moving across his skin. Though he often complained, and he didn't like the marks left the next day, the biting was actually an incredible turn on – the thought of Mookyul eating him up didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Ewon was so distracted by the sensation that he didn't notice Mookyul reach behind himself and pull something from his back pocket. Mookyul then pressed his lips back against Ewon's, nibbling at his lower lip until Ewon opened his mouth and let him kiss him properly. He ran his hands up Ewon's bare chest and then up his arms, grabbing his wrists and pulling them up over his head. Ewon presumed he wanted better access to his chest and complied, eager to have Mookyul's biting mouth elsewhere.

However, this idea was promptly forgotten when he felt something clamp around his wrists. He jerked his mouth away from Mookyul's and looked up to find that, to his horror, his wrists were now tied to the head of the bed with a pair of leather, studded cuffs. Ewon turned his surprised and horrified expression to Mookyul, who was now sitting back and looking at his bound lover with a perverted smile.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing," Ewon stammered, struggling to get free. But the leather cuffs were tight, and the chain between then was metal; he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tying down my little fox," Mookyul replied off-handedly, getting off the bed and heading to the draws by his bed. "You said I could do whatever I wanted."

"Yeah, and you got the video!" Ewon exclaimed, gesturing with his head towards the camera which was still recording their every move. "You didn't say anything about this!"

Mookyul smirked. "Because if I had then you'd never have agreed, promise or no promise."

Ewon said nothing; after all, it was probably true.

"However," Mookyul continued, reaching into the bottom draw and pulling out what looked like a large shoe box, "after tonight, I bet you'll be begging for it."

Mookyul removed the lid from the box and pulled from the collection of sexual paraphernalia a leather studded collar with a leash attached. It looked like it matched the hand cuffs.

"Now, if I'm going to be keeping a fox as a pet, he needs to be on a leash, otherwise he might try to escape, and I can't let that happen." With that, Mookyul fastened the collar around Ewon's neck, grinning as he picked up the leash and wrapped it around his hand a few times.

Ewon was too shocked to even struggle as the degrading thing was fastened around his neck. It was tight, but not so tight that it cut off his air supply. That was, unless he struggled against his lover who held the leash.

As Ewon struggled to take in what was happening, Mookyul pulled a short, leather cat-o-nine-tails whip from the box. Ewon's eyes got even wider as he registered what his lover was holding, and a slightly sadistic smile spread across Mookyul's face. His lover had no idea how sexy he looked, chained to the bed in nothing but boxers, the leather cuffs around his wrists and the collar around his neck. It made Mookyul hard just looking at him; he just wanted to eat him up. But, if everything went according to his plans, he wouldn't be the only one with something in his mouth that night.

"Now, if you promise to be a good little fox, I'll unchain you from the bed," Mookyul purred, though the thought of letting him go was a little disappointing. However, he was much more usable unattached from the head board.

Ewon frowned, torn. He was rather uneasy about agreeing to do what Mookyul wanted, but at the same time he didn't want to stay chained up in this degrading position. After a long moment, he slowly nodded his head; after all, what else could Mookyul do?

Mookyul gave a predatory grin, crawling up to the head board. He unclipped one wrist, holding it firmly in his hand so that Ewon had no chance of escape, and unwrapped the chain from around the headboard, before clamping the leather cuff back around his wrist.

"Good boy," Mookyul murmured, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses and bites down Ewon's neck. "Now, I have another present for you." He pulled away and rolled off the bed. A second later the rest of his clothing was on the floor, finally freeing his member which had been severely restricted by his clothing. Ewon's eyes widened momentarily – even in this situation, he couldn't help but find that gorgeous body attractive.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Mookyul. "See something you like?" asked Mookyul, smirking. "Well, come here then." He tugged on the leash, giving Ewon no choice but to crawl on his hands and knees across the bed to Mookyul. It was so embarrassing he thought he was going to die.

"Now, do a good job and I might consider not punishing you," Mookyul said, stepping forward so his erection was at the same height as Ewon's bowed head. It was very obvious what he wanted.

Ewon looked up at Mookyul's face, surprised. He'd had this sort of thing done to him plenty of times, but this was the first time his lover had ever asked for anything like that in return since the time he'd tried to get away when Mookyul was injured. He wondered why…but his thoughts were interrupted as Mookyul pulled on the leash again, getting impatient. So, taking a deep breath and trying to quell the ridiculous feeling of nervousness building in his stomach, he lent forward to run his tongue along the length of his shaft.

Mookyul couldn't help but moan as he was engulfed by the wet warmth. It had been a while since he had been on the receiving end of this treatment; these days he rarely pushed for anything in the bedroom which didn't bring Ewon some sort of pleasure; he spoiled his little fox. But he had to admit he had missed it, the feeling was almost as good as being inside his beautiful lover. Almost.

Ewon worked his way from base to tip, using his tongue and lips to tease what he knew were all the right places. Mookyul wasn't the only one enjoying himself either; despite his earlier embarrassment, it still felt good to make his lover moan with his ministrations.

However, a few minutes later, and Mookyul was getting tired of the teasing. He lifted up the whip and bought is down hard on Ewon's ass, causing him to whimper as he jerked forward, inadvertently deep-throating him. Mookyul was just lucky Ewon had long ago suppressed his gag reflex.

"Oh god," Mookyul groaned as Ewon involuntarily swallowed. Now _that_ he had to feel again. So he lifted up the whip and repeated the action a few times, very glad to get the same reaction every time. What he didn't notice in his own ecstasy was the way the tone of Ewon's muffled cries were changing from shock and slight pain to something much more pleasurable. It was embarrassing, something Ewon would never admit even to himself, but the whip was fast becoming a turn on. So much so that when Mookyul tugged the leash backwards and stopped him on the verge of his climax, not wanting to come unless he was inside Ewon, Ewon was actually rather disappointed.

Mookyul gave a small smile, noticing the disappointment in his lover's eyes.

"This fox is talented," Mookyul murmured, unable to hide the fact that he had been left breathless. "What a good boy, doing what I told you to so well. And pets who do what they're told deserve a treat. Lay down on your back." The last part was a command, accompanied by another tug of the leash.

Resigned to his fate, Ewon lay back on the bed; curious more than scared when Mookyul reached back into the box. He pulled out two strips of thick, black material, that small smile never leaving his face. One strip was quickly used to tie the hand cuff chain to the head board, leaving Ewon unable to move properly once more. This meant he was unable to resist as the other piece of material was tied around his head as a blindfold, the thick material blocking his sight completely. It left him feeling very vulnerable, especially with Mookyul and that box of toys in the room.

He felt bare skin pressing against his own as Mookyul lay basically on top of him so he could whisper in his ear

"Now you just be a good boy and lie still," Mookyul whispered, the sensation making Ewon shiver.

"I don't like this," Ewon whimpered, "I need to see."

"Nonsense," his lover purred, "sight will only distract you from other, more important senses." And with that began to shuffle his way down, licking and biting as he went.

Ewon squirmed, quickly realising what Mookyul had meant. With his world now nothing but blackness, he had nothing to focus on save the feeling of his lover's tongue as it traced his skin, of his teeth as they nipped him in his most sensitive places.

Mookyul was quick to reach his destination, only to realise that the little fox's member was, in fact, still restricted by boxers. Boxers that were now looking uncomfortably tight. _He's this hard and I've barely even touched him_, Mookyul thought, pausing for just a second, _and he says he doesn't want it; liar._ He decided a little teasing was in order. So ran his tongue over the restricted hard on, touching him lightly through the material.

Ewon moaned, loudly, and prayed Mookyul would remove the rest of his clothing quickly. He was such a tease it bordered on cruel. And with his eyes covered the sensation dominated everything; he couldn't escape the feeling that was so good yet never quite enough.

Mookyul waited a few minutes, teasing until his lover's moans became closer to whimpers, before offering him a way out.

"Do you want me to take them off and do this properly?" Mookyul asked voice teasing.

"Yes," Ewon gasped, nodding vigorously.

Ewon couldn't see Mookyul smirk. "Fine, all you have to do is say 'please, Master, I beg of you, stop teasing'."

"Get lost!" shouted Ewon instantly.

"Have it your way," Mookyul replied with a shrug, and resumed his teasing.

Ewon lasted less than a minute. "Fine," he sighed exasperatedly, frustration winning out over embarrassment, "Please, Master, I beg of you, stop teasing!"

"See, was that so hard?" Mookyul asked in a mocking tone. However, true to his word, Ewon didn't even get the chance to come up with a snappy reply before the boxes were removed and Mookyul finally took him into his mouth.

"Ahh…M-Mookyul," Ewon cried as Mookyul ran his tongue expertly along his shaft; pausing to linger in places he knew his lover was extra sensitive. Ewon arched up, unable to stop his hips moving forward to thrust further into Mookyul's mouth or the obscene noises spilling from his own mouth. Mookyul places his hands on Ewon's hips, preferring complete control over the situation, but he did nothing to shut him up; the sweet moans were such a turn on.

It wasn't long before Ewon was gripping the head board, Mookyul's skill driving him rapidly towards his climax. His lover had been right; the blindfold had served to block out everything else, intensifying the feeling rapidly.

"I-I'm going t-to come," Ewon moaned, unable to hold back any longer. Mookyul didn't stop, and seconds later his mouth was filled with his lover's sticky seed. He swallowed, licking his lips and the head to make sure he cleaned up every drop. After all, it was the only way he was every actually going to be able to swallow up his lover.

Mookyul then moved to plant a fiery kiss on Ewon's lips, untying the blindfold as he did.

"I told you," Mookyul murmured in his ear, biting his earlobe as he gave his panting lover a chance to catch his breath. After all, this was far from over, and he couldn't have him getting tired too soon.

Whilst Ewon was catching his breath, Mookyul reached back into his favourite box until he found what he was looking for; a couple of cuffs similar to the ones around Ewon's wrists, but with a much longer chain.

Ewon's heart began to race as he saw what his lover was pulling from the dreaded box. But he was confused, his hands were already bound, surely he didn't need more? It wasn't until Mookyul reached for one ankle that he realised what was about to happen. He squirmed and kicked as best he could, given that he hands were tied, but it was no use, Mookyul was far too fast and strong. He caught one flailing ankle deftly in his right hand, placing quick kisses and nips along his ankle bone before attaching one cuff around the ankle. To his surprise, Ewon's struggled stopped, and he bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. A newly discovered sensitive spot. Interesting, but something Mookyul would have to exploit later – he wasn't willing to wait much longer. He attached the other end of the cuff to the top corner of the bed, and then quickly did the same with the other ankle, effectively leaving Ewon with his legs halfway to his shoulders. Perfect.

Ewon struggled to see as Mookyul reached back into the box, but it was useless. Struggling was pointless, and only hurt if he squirmed too much. He sighed internally, resigned to accept whatever he had coming.

What Mookyul had pulled from the box was in fact a bottle of his favourite lube, which he proceeded to spread generously over his fingers. After all, he didn't want to hurt his feisty fox, not when he was so far from finished with him.

A tongue brushed along his exposed inner thigh, and Ewon bit his lower lip again to stop himself groaning at the sensation. He hated the fact that Mookyul made him so vocal – it was embarrassing. However, he couldn't contain his voice as the first of Mookyul's slender fingers pushed up inside of him.

Mookyul smirked and pressed kisses along the inside of Ewon's thighs as he prepared his little fox. Ewon writhed and squirmed, trying to increase the sensation, but his current position didn't allow him to. He was completely at Mookyul's mercy.

"Mookyul p-please," he moaned, stuttering as Mookyul's fingers lightly brushed along his sweet spot, so good but not quite enough. "Enough, I'm ready, please…"

_Well, if he says so_, thought Mookyul, though truthfully he wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer whether his chained lover had been ready or not. Mookyul removed his fingers from his fox, causing Ewon to whimper at the loss. However, the whimper quickly transformed into a loud moan as he was filled with Mookyul's hard length.

Mookyul paused for a moment, leaning down to smother Ewon's neck in quick kisses and nips to distract him from any momentary pain. He loved have his fox chained and under control, but that didn't mean he wanted to really hurt him. But Ewon was quickly begging him to do something, anything, considering he couldn't move himself. So Mookyul pulled back slightly before slamming forward, straight to where he knew Ewon's sweet spot was. Ewon gasps, eyes wide as pleasure raced through his blood like lightening. There was nothing he could do except take it and pray his lover, his master, would give him what he wanted.

Mookyul went as slow as he could, eating up every little sound, every facial expression his little fox gave. But his fox was far too delectable for him to last long. He felt himself racing towards the edge and, not wanting to leave his little fox behind, reached down between them.

"Don't come until I tell you do," Mookyul whispered in Ewon's ear before running his hand up the length of his lovers dripping shaft.

It was pure torture. No matter how close Mookyul was getting, he never failed to his Ewon sweet spot every time, turning his blood to fire with every thrust. And now with Mookyul's thumb running over his slit, it took every inch of his willpower and then some to stop himself spilling right then. It was only the fear of what Mookyul would do if he disobeyed the order which stopped him.

Mookyul was thoroughly enjoying the tormented look in Ewon's eyes as he held himself back. Unfortunately, it just made his little fox look even hotter, which did nothing for his own self control. It was only a minute or so before Mookyul was whispering in his ear again.

"Now, come now," Mookyul demanded, voice rough.

Ewon didn't have to be told twice. He cried out as he finally let go, trembling under the force of his own orgasm. The sight tipped Mookyul over the edge and he spilled his seed within his lover, gripping Ewon's shoulders hard enough to leave scratch marks.

Mookyul sat back, breathing hard as he took in the glorious sight of Ewon chained up and panting, his own cum splattered across his stomach. He shuffled sideways a little, making sure the camera could capture the delicious sight as well; he'd want that later. After he'd taken a moment to worship is delicious fox with his eyes he reached forward and unchained his legs, leaving his hands tied up behind his head but allowing his leg muscles to relax. Ewon sighed as he did; his muscles had been beginning to cramp in the awkward position.

Ewon watched as Mookyul glanced at his stomach and then back at his face, a wicked glint in his eye. Without further ado, Mookyul lent over his lover and dragged his tongue from below his navel up to his chest, savouring the taste. After all, he wasn't about to waste the opportunity to devour what he could of his little fox, to have some part of him hidden safely inside.

Ewon squirmed, thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that the sight of his lover doing such a thing was a turn on. As Mookyul licked up the last drop from Ewon's stomach, it did not escape his attention that the fox was already half hard again. He shuffled up to claim his lover's lips in a bruising kiss, running his tongue over the most sensitive spots in Ewon's mouth to elicit a moan.

"You taste like me," Ewon murmured into his tormentor's mouth, some part of his brain thinking he should be much more disturbed about that fact than he was.

"Mmmm, fucking delicious," Mookyul murmured back, moving his mouth from Ewon's lips to his neck so his love could catch his breath; he wasn't quite done yet after all. Ewon squirmed as Mookyul's teeth and lips made their way over his neck, collarbone, and eventually down to his nipples, leaving marks the whole way. He'd be wearing conservative clothing for the next week, but in the moment couldn't say that he minded.

Eventually Mookyul sat back, admiring the bruises already beginning to flourish on his fox's beautiful skin. He had been a very good little fox, despite his initial objections. Mookyul thought maybe he deserved a treat, a little control back. So he reached up and unchained his hand from the bed, though they were still chained to each other. As he did so he picked up the leash attached to Ewon's collar, determined not to let him get away. However, Ewon didn't even attempt to struggle away. _He's enjoying it_, Mookyul thought to himself, a proud smile spreading across his face.

Ewon was about to question the sudden smile when he was abruptly flipped over and found himself sitting on top of Mookyul, a little breathless from the sudden surprise. Mookyul tugged on the leash, forcing his fox to lean forward so he could claim his lips once more.

"You get to move this time," Mookyul whispered huskily in Ewon's ear, "wanna watch you sink down on me."

Ewon bit his lip to suppress a moan at the sweet words. Finally he got to control the speed.

Already stretched and lubricated with the remains of their last tussle, Ewon wasted no time, supporting the majority of his weight of his chained hands which rested on Mookyul's hips, the chain between then tight across Mookyul's stomach, as he slid down slowly over Mookyul. Even Mookyul couldn't contain a loud moan as the tight heat engulfed him. However, before he had the chance to move, Mookyul tugged on the leash once more, bringing his ear to Mookyul's mouth.

"Don't touch yourself until I tell you to," he commanded in a harsh whisper.

Ewon groaned as much in frustration as pleasure; why was he in love with a man he enjoyed tormenting him so much?

Mookyul's eyes never left Ewon as he watched him ride him, his fox adjusting himself so he slid straight down onto his sweet spot. However, Mookyul knew, knew and reveled in the fact that it wouldn't be quite enough to tip his exhausted lover's body over the edge. So Mookyul took his time enjoying the sweet warmth that was his little fox, drinking up every sight, sound and sensation as if the whole thing wasn't being recorded, like he would never get to see it again.

Ewon had already decided he wasn't going to beg for release again, he still had some pride. But he didn't need to; as his moans became louder and more insistent, Mookyul knew what his little fox wanted, needed. Eventually, he locked eyes with Ewon and, after a long moment, gave a single definitive nod. Ewon's hand went straight to his dripping member, and he gave a long groan as he was finally granted the relief he needed. A few strokes and he flew over the edge, movements jerky as he rode out his orgasm, eyes locked on Mookyul's the entire time. Mookyul was convinced this was the single hottest thing his fox had ever done, and it was more than enough to push Mookyul into his own orgasm, emptying himself into his lover once again.

Ewon collapsed on top of Mookyul, completely and utterly spent. Mookyul smiled tenderly at the exhausted figure on top of him, feeling sated. He reached down over the side of the bed and picked up a shirt of the floor, unsure of whose it was, and used it to clean his lover and then himself.

Ewon was already falling asleep, cuffs still around his wrist and neck. Mookyul was tempted to leave them on for a moment, but was married about something becoming tangled in the night.

"Hey," Mookyul said gently, shaking his lover out of his half sleep, "you can't sleep like that, give me your wrists."

Ewon offered his wrists and then neck to Mookyul to be uncuffed, amazed at his lover's ability to go from predator to carer in a matter of seconds.

With his fox free of his chains, Mookyul lent in and gave him one final kiss, this one more tender than hungry.

"Go to sleep," Mookyul murmured, an order Ewon was only to eager to accommodate. He rested his head on Mookyul's chest and was drifting off after a matter of seconds. Mookyul thought it looked like a good idea. The last thing he did before he closed his eyes was look at the camera and smile, thrilled at the thought of being able to relive the experience over and over.


End file.
